


Power of Love

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Back to the Future Day!" John said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Back to the Future Day and it also fits McSheplets challenge #150: Compromise

When John finally tracked him down, he wasted no time in brightly asking, "Do you know what day today is?"

"Oh, god," Rodney mumbled. It wasn't just that this was a thing. It was that he—Rodney McKay, head scientist on an outpost in a different galaxy—knew that it was a thing. Even though he wished he didn't. There was still the option not to admit to the knowledge. Especially since John would certainly volunteer to tell him. Which he did.

"It's Back to the Future Day!" John said.

"I know," Rodney said unenthusiastically.

"You do?" John's face brightened even more if that was possible. "They'll have a screening of all three movies in the mess hall, but I thought we could just do it in our room."

"Don't you think you'd enjoy it more with others who..." Rodney trailed off when John's face fell. "How about we watch the first one in our room, and if you want to continue, you can go to the mess?"

"I'll pick you up after dinner," John said, smiling again.

Rodney sighed. The things he did for John.

~~

Rodney didn't really mind the first movie of the trilogy. He couldn't quote along much of the dialogue as John did, but he chose to forget about the physics and instead watched the movie or more often than not watched _John_ watch it.

There was something about John's unadulterated joy as he relived Marty's adventure that made Rodney smile.

When John quoted the last line, he had a satisfied grin on his face and turned to Rodney. Rodney leaned forward and kissed him.

John looked a bit surprised, but kissed back. "Up for the second one? Since that's the one actually taking place today?"

"Ah, I'm sure you'll enjoy it with the others in the mess hall," Rodney said. He loved John, and that love made him sit through the movie and actually enjoy it to a certain extent, but he had to draw the line somewhere.

John snorted. "Thank you for watching it with me," he said, giving Rodney another deep kiss. Rodney wondered if he was changing his mind about watching part two, but when they parted, John got up from the bed where they'd been watching.

"Have fun," Rodney said.

"I will," John said. "And I should hurry..."

Rodney managed not to comment sarcastically what a tragedy missing a minute or two would be. John rushed out, and Rodney walked to the laptop where the credits were still running. How often had he watched this movie now? Certainly several more times than he would have of his own accord.

The credits came to the music, and when Rodney read _Power of Love_ , he mumbled, "Yeah, _that's_ why," and smiled.


End file.
